1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle video system. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle video system that includes a camera aimed to capture video images of a cargo area of the vehicle and a system for converting video images captured by the camera into a simulated overhead view of the cargo area.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles have been provided with video cameras, primarily video cameras that provide captured images of areas rearward of the vehicle. One such vehicle includes a display mounted to or installed within an instrument panel of the vehicle, the display showing streaming video images of the areas rearward of the vehicle captured by the video camera. The streaming video images of the areas rearward of the vehicle are displayed in order to assist the driver of the vehicle during the process of parking the vehicle, or for other maneuvers, where the vehicle is moving in reverse (moving backward).
Similarly, a plurality of video cameras have been mounted to a front end and sides of the vehicle such that the driver can observe the streaming video on the display of the images captured by one or all of the plurality of cameras. The plurality of cameras are for the purpose of providing streaming video that the driver can observe while parking the vehicle, to avoid contact with other parked vehicles or stationary objects. Thus, the driver of the vehicle is able to observe movement and/or the location of objects within the areas outside and adjacent to the vehicle as captured by the plurality of cameras.